Ujian remedial tebak-tebakkan pembuat stress
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: 3 balik lagi dengan fict seri ujian gajeeee... yaitu... Reme Reme REMEDIAAAAAL XDDDDDDDD #di all-out attacking XwX Kegajean berkali-kali lipat :3 VEEEEEEERY slight romance


**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki game Elsword dan lagu2 yang ada di sini!**

**3: Saya kembali dengan seri ujian pembuat stress~ X3**

**All: LAMA AMAT KAU BUAT CERITA LAGI! ATAU UPDATE!**

**Elysea: Loh? Terus cerita lainnya gimana?**

**3: Masih dalam pembuatan... #dilempar**

**Gomeeeeen! 3 baru balik karena komputer lagi error... baru sekarang udah _good_ lagi owo**

**Classnya masih sama! :D**

**Let the story... BEGIN! #PLAK!**

* * *

"Pagi, semuanyaaaaa~" seru 3-sensei dengan ceria.

"YA AMPUN?! KAU LAGI?!" teriak semuanya kecuali Chung dan Akira, stress.

"Loh? Kan 3-sensei udah bilang mau adakan remedial lagi kaaan?" kata 3-sensei dengan watados.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Yak! Kali ini ujiannya tebak-tebakkan~ Silakan duduk sebelum saya akan membuang tempat duduk anda~" kata 3-sensei.

Pasrah, mereka semua duduk. 3 mendistribusikan kertas-kertas kosong.

"Nah... Tulis nomor dari 1 sampai 5. 3-sensei akan memutar lagu, jadi silakan tebak lagunya apa~" jelas 3-sensei dengan muka hepi~

"UAPAAAAA?"

* * *

**(lagunya...)**

_**maiochiru hanabira hoho o tsutau shizuku**_

_**ano hi futari de miageteta keshiki ni ima tada hitori**_

_**omoidasu no ga kowakute**_

_**hitomi kokoro o tozashite**_

_**nandomo kesou to shita no sono tabi ni anata afureta**_

_**zutto mamoritai to negatta tatoe kizutsuite mo**_

_**dare yori mo chikaku de mitsumeteita**_

_**dakishimeta nukumori wa mada kono te no naka ni**_

_**wasurenai**_

_**ikutsu no kisetsu o kasanete mo anata omotteru**_

_**hajimete atta toki ima mo oboeteru no**_

_**tsukiakari ni yurameiteta kanashige na sono yokogao**_

* * *

3 menghentikan lagunya di tengah-tengah. "Nah~ Silakan tebak~"

Elsword: Lagu apaan ini?! Pokemon(?) gotta catch em all kah? (3: SALAH TOTAL! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

Aisha: Sepertinya familiar... Kimi no Kioku kah? (3: TING TONG! X3)

Rena: Song of the Forest (?) kah? (3: owo Apaan tuh?)

Raven: The Charge of the Light Brigade. (?) (3: Wat de?! ITU SIH AMERIKA! DX)

Eve: Lagu dari persona 3. (3: Emang sih... TAPI JUDULNYA APA?!)

Chung: Memories of You~ X3 (3: Hm... Judul bahasa inggrisnya... Oke deh! Gapapa! :DDDDDDD)

Elysea: Soul Phrase? (3: Salah. -w-)

Akira: BURN MY BREAAAAAAD! (?) XDDDDD (3: OI! UDAH JAWABANNYA SALAH, JUDULNYA JUGA! DX)

Yuki: The Wolf Who Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood? (3: Itu sih... -w-)

Yuri: WHAAAAAT I'VEEEEEEE DONEEEEEE! (3: OI! DX)

Azure: Lagunya avatar apa ya? (3: ... No comment...)

Chrome: ... (3: -w-)

3 memutar lagu lain. Kali ini liriknya...

* * *

_**doushite sora ha konna ni aokute**_

_**nani mo kanashimi wo shiranu you ni**_

_**itsumo tamerawazu ashita he to kuzureochiru**_

_**inochi ha tarinai mama umarete kuru no ne**_

_**itami ga mitasu mono mo aru no ne**_

_**kakeochita kokoro ni anata ga furete**_

_**futari de yuku mirai ha**_

_**kegare no nai tsuyosa de**_

_**sora ha takaku kaze ha utau**_

_**yume wo miteta**_

_**yorokobi he to**_

_**hito ha itsuka tadoritsukeru**_

_**kodomo no hitomi de anata ha shinjita**_

_**soba ni iru yo**_

_**kooritsuita mori wo nukete**_

_**sono hitomi ga sekai no nageki ni**_

_**mayowanu you ni**_

* * *

Lagunya dihentikan di tengah-tengah lagi.

"Yaaak~ Silakan jawab~"

Elsword: ARGH! PUSING AMAT SEH! *melempar penghapus kearah 3 tapi dihindari* (3: Weeee! XD)

Aisha: *thunderbolt Elsword*

Rena: Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagiiii~ (3: owo' Salah oi! Itu mah Butiran Debu!)

Raven: Do re mi fa sol la si do? (3: =w=')

Eve: Lagu di Fate/Zero. (3: Judulnya manaaaaaaaa? QwQ)

Chung: LANGITNYA GAK TAKUT~ ANGINNYA BERNYANYI~ (3: owo' Um... Cocok sih kalau pakai nada lagunya... Tapi SALAH! DX)

Elysea: Ini sih theme songku, "Sora wa takaku kaze ha utau". (3: -3- Ciiiiiih!)

Akira: Oooooh! Ini lagu El-chan! Tapi... apa judulnya ya? Kepanjangan jadi lupa deeeeh... T^T (3: Kasihan... TwT) Oh iya! Sora no takaku kaze ga utau kan? XD (3: owo' Um... No ama ga nya salah...)

Yuki: Um... Apa ya? owo (3: :3 Kekekekeke~)

Yuri: *minum teh* Enak~ ^w^ (3: T^T Terus ujiannyaaaaaaa?)

Azure: T^T Kalau gini aku dapat 0 terus dongggg? Huweeeeeeeeee! *nangis* (3: OAO J-Jangan nangis, Azu-chan! Tuh, si Chrome udah ada aura ngebunuh nih! NOOOOOO! SAVE MEEEEEE! QAQ)

Chrome: *death glare 3 dan udah ngeluarin pedang dari sarung* (3: AMPON PAK! DAPAT 100 DEH KALIAN! owo *ngacir*)

"Lagu berikuuuuuut!"

* * *

_**sugiru dake no jikan ja kuyashii**_

_**kizamanakucha**_

_**koko ni iru to kokoro ga sakebu shunkan**_

_**I'm dreaming**_

_**mayoinagara namida o nomikonda**_

_**bukiyou da ne yume mo toomawari**_

_**oozora o miage nanimo iezu**_

_**mune ga itamu wake kangaeteita**_

_**DAYS of DASH**_

_**kaze o hashirinukete...**_

_**kimi to boku no naka de nani ga hajimatta no darou**_

_**wakaranai kedo**_

_**kirakira hikaru taiyou ga terasu basho o**_

_**zutto susumou**_

_**eien nado shiranai keredo**_

* * *

Elsword: GAH! INI AUTHOR GILA MAU NGEBUAT KAMI JADI GILA YA?! MENEKETEMPE APA JUDULNYA! (3: owo' Tapi udah ada disitu loooh...)

Aisha: Bodoh kau, Elsword! Jelas-jelas udah kedengaran dengan sangat jelas masa tidak tahu? (3: Kalau gitu jawabannya apa? :3) Gampang! Sudah pasti I'm dreaming kan? (3: *anime-fell* Kau udah kena penyakit bodohnya Elsword ya, Aisha? owo')

Rena: Angiiiin~ Dimanakah kau berada?~ Didalam ruangan yang sempit dan alay ini?~ Dimanaaaaaa?~ (3: *pundung* NgeJLEB amat... TwT)

Raven: Bom~ Kubomkan kotanya~ Menjadi teroris~ (?) Tapi ketendang Rena~ (3: Salah sendiri jadi teroris. e.e)

Eve: DAYS of DASH. Udah kedengaran dengan telak. (3: Akhirnya kau bener juga jawabannya, Eve... =w=')

Chung: Days of Dashers~ (3: owo' Hah? Hari-hari para pelari? *sweatdrop*)

Elysea: Mana kutahu?! Mau bikin orang jadi stres ya?! e.e (3: Mungkin?~ :3 #digampar XwX)

Akira: Hm... Apa yaaaa? owo Udah lupa... T^T (3: Aduh... Masih muda jangan jadi pikun, oi... =w='/Other OCs: Padahal sendirinya pikun./3: Ehehe? :D #double slapped XwX)

Yuki: *saking stresnya udah turun salju* (?) (3: OAO WEDEH! BADAI SALJU DARIMANA INI?!)

Yuri: *masih minum teh* ^w^ (3: TwT *nangis di pojok*)

Azure: *mata udah swirly* (3: Hm... Sepertinya ujian kali ini sangat luar biasa (?) ya? :D #ditebas XwX)

Chrome: *death glare* e.e (3: *gulp*)

"B-Berikutnyaaaaa~"

* * *

_**sora o akane ni somedashita **_

_**yuugata gojihan no kaerimichi **_

_**nee, boku wa doko e mukaeba ii?**_

_**kuroi KONKURIITO no hashira ga **_

_**kirei ni naranda michishirube **_

_**ima, futashika na mirai e aruite yuku**_

_**natsukashii kioku mo **_

_**saikou de taikutsu datta hibi mo **_

_**soko ni wa itsumo kimi ga ita kara **_

_**kimi ga inai ima o ikirenai n da yo**_

_**ORENJI no kyoushitsu ni ukabu kimi no sugata ga **_

_**nanika o sagashite sora o miru madogiwa no kimi ga **_

_**fuzakete aruku kaerimichi no ano egao ga mada **_

_**boku o kurushimeru n da**_

* * *

Elsword: YES! AKHIRNYA ADA JUGA LAGU YANG KUKETAHUI! (3: OAO EH?! ELSWORD TAU?!) ... Tapi judulnya apa ya? (3: *anime fell*)

Aisha: Aaaah! Ini judulnya Orenji kan? (3: Hampir betul tapi tetep salah, mbak. #dithunderbolt XwX)

Rena: JERUK! JERUK DARI POHON JERUK! UWAAAAA~ JADI KANGEN LIHAT POHON... TwT (3: Kasihan... T^T Tapi jawabannya salah bahasa. #ditendang XwX)

Raven: Pokoknya jawabanku tetap bom! (3: owo' Maniak bom ya?)

Eve: Bingung... Orenji, apa Orange, atau Jeruk, ya? (3: *sweatdrop*)

Chung: CHUNG PINGIN MAKAN JERUK! T^T I WAN TU IT ORENJIIIIIIIII! (3: Sabar, bro... Sabar... Ujian hampir selesai kok! :3)

Elysea: Ini sih udah tau jelas... Setiap hari pasti putar ini lagu ama yang lain juga sih... Orange kan? (3: o3o Ciiiiiiih!)

Akira: I WAN TU EAT ORENJIIIIII! X33333333 (3: owo' Kembaran Chung?)

Yuki: Kalau bikin bola salju terus cat oranye jadi mirip jeruk! XD (3: Bener! Mirip! OAO)

Yuri: Teh jeruk! Kayaknya enak deh! XD (3: owo' Belum puas juga minum teh daritadi?)

Azure: Orenji? OH! ORANGE! XD (3: BENER! SELAMAT! XDDDDD)

Chrome: *udah enggak ngeglare* (3: Fiuh... owo)

"Terakhir!"

* * *

_**kimi to nagameteta **_

_**hoshi o atsumeta mado ni **_

_**utsushiteta**_

_**mata yubiori kazoeta **_

_**toki o kasaneta yoru ni **_

_**toikaketa**_

_**toki o tometa**_

_**suki da yo to ieba hagurakashita **_

_**kigatsukanai furi wa **_

_**mou yamete**_

_**tonari ni iru toki **_

_**watashi no kidou wa itsumo **_

_**shuukyokusei**_

_**toremoro mitai ni **_

_**namiutsu shikou no kakudo **_

_**tsukamenai kimi o oeba**_

_**nanika o ushinatteshimaisou na **_

_**omoi ukabe fune o dasu**_

_**dakishimete deawanakereba koko **_

_**uketomete denebora o tobikoeyuku wa **_

_**wagamama na saisa kimi no you da ne **_

_**oikakete ukabu panorama **_

_**gosen no ue de nagareboshi **_

_**ima utau kara terashite yo ne SuPiKa**_

* * *

Elsword: AAAAAAAAH! UDAH! AKU UDAH STRES! AKU ENGGAK TAHAN AMA UJIAN LAGI! AKU UDAH MUAAAAAAK! (3: OAO SANTAI AJA, OIIIII!)

Aisha: *mukul kepala Elsword pakai staff* DIAM! (Elsword: XwX )

Rena: Ckckckck... Si Elsword daritadi ribut melulu... =w=' (3: Bener... =w=)

Raven: Dasar... KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK _MANLY_, ELS! SINI! BIAR KUAJARKAN CARANYA! (3: *triple sweatdrop* owo')

Eve: *geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat scene Els-Aisha-Rena-Raven* (3: =w=' Um... Jadi nggak dijawab nih..? o3o)

Chung: SUPIKA?! PIKA?! XD (3: Dasar kembaran pikachu... *geleng kepala* =w=' #diBurst Wolf XwX)

Elysea: Ah. Aku ingat lagu ini. Kalau nggak salah judulnya SpiCa, ya? (3: o3o Kok El-chan lancar amat sih, jawabnya?/Elysea: Siapa ya, yang dari tadi putarnya lagu yang sama melulu? =w='/3: TwT)

Akira: Pikaaaaa! XDDDDDDDDD (3: *sweatdrop*)

Yuki: Huahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! XDDDDDDDD *ketawa-ketawa baca buku humor* (3: owo' Darimana tuh?!)

Yuri: *masih tetaaaaap minum teh* :3 (3: *pundung* T^T)

Azure: Uwaaaaa! Ini lagu kesukaanku! SpiCa kan? :DDDDDDD (3: BETUL SEKALI! XDDDDDDDD)

Chrome: *yawn* Untung udah selesai... Duduk terus bikin pegal... -.- (3: -,- Kalau begitu napa enggak jawabbbbbb?! KERTASNYA PUTIH BERSIH TAUUUUU! T^T #diglare Errrr... Okaaaaay..? :D *sweatdrop*)

"Y-Yaaaak~ Besok hasilnya akan diumumkan~" ucap 3 sambil sweatdrop karena dideathglare ama Chrome.

"Argh... AKU PASTI DAPAT 0 LAGIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Elsword stres di tempat duduk.

"Ujiannya gak susah kok." kata Elysea enteng. "Buatmu..." ucap Elsword yang pucat.

"El-chan hebaaaat!" puji Akira dengan ceria. "Aku, sih, lupa semuanya... He he he..." jelasnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Makanya jadi orang tuh jangan pikun." balas Elysea yang sangat NGEJLEB itu, tapi karena saking bodoh dan idiotnya si Akira, dia hanya berkata, "Eh?" (3: #ditebas xwx)

"Chrome jawabnya apa?" tanya Azure. "Aku males ngejawab ujian nggak jelas kayak gitu." balasnya. Azure hanya sweatdrop sambil berpikir, '_Kosong lagi, ya?_'

"Palingan Chung juara 1 lagi." ucap Elsword tiba-tiba. "Eh?" kata Chung tanda tanya.

"Benar juga, entah kenapa belakangan ini dia juara 1 terus." kata Aisha setuju.

"Itu namanya... THE MIRACLE OF CHUNKY BAR!" teriak Raven yang sedetik kemudian terlempar oleh Burst Wolf.

**~Esoknya~**

Semuanya langsung bermuka pucat melihat nilai-nilainya di papan pengunguman.

"I-Ini bukannya tidak mungkin..?" tanya Yuki yang sweatdrop.

"Kok bisa sih?" ucap Aisha juga yang sweatdrop.

Mata Chung terbuka lebar. "I-Ini..!"

"Ajaib..." komen Elysea dengan muka datar. Akira hanya bisa bermulut o.

"Uwaaaaaaaa! Hebat! Bagaimana bisa ya?" tanya Azure dengan tanda tanya raksasa diatasnya.

"M-MASA AKU KALAH..?" kata Raven yang pundung. "Hoooooo~ Raven kalah telak ya?~" ucap Rena. (3: Kalau dia sih udah pasti kalah~ :3 #dibom xwx)

"B-Bohong! D-Dia kan..." ucap Elsword masih tak percaya meski dilihat 100 kali. (?)

Yak! Pasti semuanya penasaran bukan?~ Mari kita lihat pengungumannya~

Hasil ujian: (Tetap dari peringkat 1 :D)

\- Chrome Nel (All: BUKANNYA KERTASNYA KOSONGGG? PUTIH BERSIH? KOK BISAAAA? OAO/Chrome: *cuek*)

\- Azure Marsh (Azure: E-Eh? owo Kenapa bisa ya?)

\- Elysea Mystagion (Elysea: Hm... Lumayanlah.../Akira: El-chan hebaat! OAO)

"KOK BISA DIA JUARA SATUUUUU?" teriak yang tidak masuk peringkat kecuali Akira, Chung, dan Eve.

"Deathglarenya seraaaaaam!" tangis 3 yang muncul entah darimana.

"HAH?! CUMAN KARENA ITU?!" teriak mereka lagi. "HUWEEEEEE! GOMEEEEEEN! DIA UDAH SIAP NGEBUNUH TAU!" teriak 3 juga.

"Ekh?! Kenapa Chrome mau ngebunuh 3-san?!" teriak plus tanya Azure. "Soalnya... Dia kan su-" 3 udah dibekap ama Chrome sebelum selesai bicara.

"**Kalau kau lengkapi kalimatmu itu... aku nggak akan segan-segan memotongmu...**" ucap Chrome sambil ngedeathglare.

"HUWEEEEEEEE! HELP MEEEEEEE!" teriak 3.

Setelah dibantu oleh yang lain, akhirnya 3 selamat...

"Fiuh... Dasaaaar... Emang apa salahnya kalau bilang kalau kau-" dideathglare. "-Errr... Okeeeeey..?" ucap 3 sambil senyum-senyum+berkeringat dingin.

Azure hanya bisa bertanda tanya.

* * *

**3: Yak! Fict ini selesai~ :3**

**Elysea: Tamatnya GaJe amat... =w='**

**3: Oh ya... SIAPA YANG MAU SEQUELNYA ANGKAT TANGAAAAN! XDDDDDD**

**Akira: Alias ngevote~ :3**

**3: Yaaap~ Terus pilih juga, bikin sequel dalam bentuk ujian atau school life? :D**

**Tapi 3 tetep jadi gurunya~~~~~ :3**

**All: NOOOOO! KALAU 3 JADI GURU, KITA BAKALAN STRES! OAO**

**3: Hohohohohohohohohoho~ XDDDDD**

**Thanks for Reading~ **


End file.
